Shepard of the Dragons
by Numia
Summary: Yugi is flung into a different world by a mysterious key. Now he has to travel and find all the sacred stones of the dragon clans to seal away the great beast, while trying to contain his feelings for a certain someone Warning:Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

The day was just about to end, the sun was setting in the west. The sky was beginning to turn shades of beautiful pink, red, and dark orange. The setting sun casted shadows over the peaceful land. Nocturnal animals were leaving their homes, to run around in the darkness. The summer nights were always like this, so calm and tranquil. Nights like these always put Yugi to rest.

Yugi was walking home from the library that warm night. He loved when fireflies would come out, and you didn't need to wear jackets. Yes, summer was Yugi's favorite season of the year. Also his birthday was coming up, actually his birthday was tomorrow. Yugi couldn't wait, he was going to be sixteen. Sweet sixteen at last!

Walking up the dirt path to his old house, Yugi let out a long sigh. _To bad I'll have no one to share my birthday with_. He thought. You see, Yugi didn't have any friends, or living relatives. Yugi lived with foster parents, who could care less about him now that they had their own son to ogle over. Of course they spent some money on Yugi but not a lot. Yugi didn't know why when they had more than enough money to go to both kids. Yugi's foster parents owned a hot spring spot, that's why their house is isolated from the city. Many people came to have a vacation there, so Yugi's family was practically rich.

Yugi opened the front door to his house, took off his shoes and ran upstairs to his room. He set his book bag down on his oak desk, and did a belly flop onto his bed, putting his face into the fluffy pillow. He breathed in the scent of summer breeze fabric softener. Yugi turned over to look at his clock, it was six o'clock. His family, if that's what you can call them, would be sitting down for dinner now. Yugi, however didn't feel like joining them, and they wouldn't care.

Sighing again, Yugi walked over to his walk-in closet. He weaved his way through his mostly leather clothes, all the way to the back of the closet. Sitting Indian style on the floor, Yugi lifted a piece of floorboard. Hidden beneath the floorboard and some dust, was a cherry oak jewelry box. Yugi smiled sadly at the box, and opened it. A soft melody played as soon as the lid was opened, and Yugi started humming along with the music. He then stuck his fingers inside the wooden box and pulled out a key, just a key. That's how people would see it as, just a plain boring key, but not Yugi. No, to Yugi this key was very special, it was the only thing he had from his real parents.

The key was a sterling silver and flat, it looked like those really old keys they used in European countries. The part that you put into the lock had an unusual pattern. The parts sticking out looked like swirls. The handle was Yugi's favorite part of the key. It was carved to look like a side view of a dragon's head, and in place of the eye was a half black half white stone. Along the pole of the key were little holes, that looked like they once held other jewels. Connected to the key was a small silver chain. Unhooking the chain, Yugi put it around his neck and re-hooked it.

Returning the box to it's hiding place, Yugi sauntered over to his window seat. Yugi looked out into the darkened sky at the shimmering stars, while fingering the key he held close to his chest. Yugi only wore the key on the night before his birthday, and his whole birthday. He thought it might bring him good luck, and make his wishes come true. However, Lady Luck never listened to Yugi, and his wishes remained dreams.

Pressing his forehead to the glass window, Yugi stared into the lifeless skies above. Yugi was just about to get up when the object that would turn his dreams into reality, shot across the sky. A shooting star! Closing his eyes Yugi made his wish, _I wish I could be some place where I am wanted, surrounded by friends and people who love me_. Opening his eyes, Yugi smiled softly and went to get ready for bed.

Little did Yugi know, that as he slept his wish was starting to come true. As Yugi slept another object fell across the sky and landed in one of the hot springs. It was an amethyst stone. All through the night it sat in that hot spring, just waiting for the person to awaken its power. It just sat there waiting for the Shepard of the Dragons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whee! Well did you like the prologue? Should I continue this story? Don't worry the romance will come soon. Yay romance! Well, I am not going to stop the chapter here, nope I feel like I should continue. So I will. Enjoy!

Chapter One.

The sun was peaking up over the hills in the east, and birds awoke to sing to it. The world came to life as light returned forcing the shadows to retreat. It was a calm peaceful moment, summer mornings were always like this. However, the peacefulness didn't last forever, like all good things it came to an end by the shrill scream of an alarm, clock. Yugi's alarm clock actually.

Yugi always got up early on his birthday so he could go relax at his secret spring. No one else knew about this spring that was hidden so perfectly behind some rocks, only Yugi did, so it was his secret spot. Getting out of bed and turning off his alarm clock, Yugi rushed over to his closet. He took out an extra back-pack he had, that was bigger than his school one, and started packing things into it. Yugi planned on staying outside all day, because it was Saturday. He pack a couple of towel, was clothes, a bathing suit, a picnic blanket, some pencils and pens, and his sketchbook.

Rummaging through is closet, Yugi picked out his favorite pair of leather pants, his favorite sneakers, and his favorite shirt, which was black and sleeveless. Yugi grabbed his big back-pack and ran downstairs, as quietly as he could. He ran into the enormous kitchen and took out the food he prepared yesterday, and put it into his bag. He then went over to a cabinet and took out a first- aid kit. You never know when you might get hurt. Finally, Yugi checked if the key was still around his neck, which it was, and ran out the back door to his secret spot.

Climbing the rocks and boulders with ease, Yugi finally reached the secret spring. Yugi jumped off a rock, and stretched his arms above his head. He giggled as the breeze ruffled his tricolor hair. Yugi walked over to the ledge of the spring, and was about to set his stuff down, when he saw something glimmering in the water. He bent down to pick it up, while he was doing so, he didn't notice that the eye of the dragons head on the key started glowing.

As he lifted his hand from the water grasping the object, he gasped when he noticed that key started floating in mid-air. The part that went into a lock was pointing at his clenched hand. Yugi's eyes were even wider than before. Wondering what the key was pointing at, Yugi opened his hand. Before he could even see what the object was, he was engulfed in a bright amethyst colored light.

When the bright light was gone, Yugi was lying on a dirt ground, with his back-pack ontop of him. Yugi sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He then looked at the hand he was using to rub his head with, realizing it was the one that held the object, but it was now empty. _Where'd it go? _Yugi wondered. He then looked down at his chest seeing that the key was still hanging there. Yugi let out a relieved breath, he then noticed something. One of the holes on the key was filled with an amethyst stone. _Was that what I picked up in the hot spring? _ Standing up, Yugi put on his back-pack, and looked around, "I'm definitely not at the hot springs anymore." Yugi said to himself.

He was surrounded by tall trees, and there were all kinds of plants and shrubs. Yugi stood next to a crystalline river, that held the clearest water Yugi has ever seen. Yugi looked in the direction the river was flowing, seeing some big black dot into the distance. Letting curiosity get the best of him, Yugi walked cautiously over to see what it was.

Yugi wasn't prepared for what he saw. For the black dot, was a man. Well, Yugi didn't know if it were a man, because unusual things were protruding from its body. The man had wings, or one wing. One of his wings was missing, and there was a stump left on his back. The wing that was left, however, had rips and tears in them. Coming out of the man's back side was a long scaly, shiny black tail. Seeing that the stump ,were a wing was supposed to be was bleeding, Yugi wanted to help the man. Taking off his back-pack, Yugi reached into the front pocket, and pulled out his first-aid kit. Taking out a disinfectant spray, Yugi extended his arm about to push down to release the spray, when he was slammed on his back into the ground.

When Yugi opened his eyes, he saw crimson. Yugi realized that he was staring into the face of that man. Yugi tried to get away of the man's fierce glare by backing up, but he was pinned down by the man. It was at that moment when Yugi looked back into the man's face, not fixated on the wings or tail, and noticed similar features he and the man share

The man had the same weird hair Yugi did. Only his had blond lightening blot streaks, and the tips of his spiky black hair were colored crimson, unlike Yugi's which were violet. The man's eyes, however, were narrow and were the color of blood. While Yugi's were wide, and a light shade of violet, almost an _amethyst_ color. Also, while Yugi's skin was pale and creamy, the man's skin was tanned and marred with scars and bruises. Yugi was brought out of his daze by a deep, smooth voice.

"How are you?" Yugi looked up into the face that asked the question. "What were you trying to do?" The man asked another question.

Yugi was terrified and he forced his voice to work, "I'm s...sorry! I was just trying to help you! You're bleeding you know!" Yugi looked back into the man's eyes.

"Help? Why would help me? How can I trust you?" The man flung even more questions at Yugi. Yugi was so scared he didn't know what to do.

"Your hurt! Why wouldn't I help?" Yugi asked. He was just trying to be nice. "I was just trying to help you." Yugi whimpered.

After a moment of silence, the man spoke, "Your eyes hold no lies. They hold an innocence that keeps you from liing." The man staed and got off of Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but notice that the man flinched when he moved. As Yugi watched the man touch the stump on his back, Yugi grabbed the disinfecting spray he had dropped when he was tackled.

Yugi sat beside the man, "Here, let me help you." Yugi looked into the man's eyes, and the man sighed. He turned his back to Yugi to give him access. "This might sting a bit." Yugi warned before he pressed down on the spraying button. The man let out a hiss as the spray hit the bleeding stump. "There," Yugi said, "let's get that wrapped up." Yugi reached for his first-aid kit and pulled out some linen. He carefully wrapped the stump with the bandages.

While he was wrapping the man decided to speak, "You have a strange attire. Where are you from?" He asked, startling Yugi.

Yugi told him about the hot springs, and his foster parents. He then told the stranger about how he ended up in this place. The stranger didn't say anything at first, it was as though he was in deep thought. "If you don't mind me asking," Yugi started, "what are you?" Yugi asked.

The man was brought out of his thoughts, and looked at Yugi, "I'm a dragon of course." He stated like it was obvious.

Yugi's eyes widened, "A dragon? I thought they weren't real!" Yugi exclaimed. He finished tying the bandages, and the man turned around to face him.

He smirked at Yugi, "You really aren't from this world." The stranger stated. "Your name human?" The man asked.

"Ah...it's Yugi." The boy said. He was stilled perplexed at the thought of a dragon existing, and he thought dragons looked like lizards, not humans. Yugi was so confused.

"Well Yugi, I'm Yami." The man, now known as Yami, stated. "Let's go. I'll take you to her, she'll explain everything." Yami smirked, and stood up wincing in a bit of pain. "I would fly you there, but seeing as how one of my wings was ripped off, and the other has tears, I can't. Those bastards will pay." Yami said, whispering the last part to himself.

Yugi stuffed his first-aid kit back into his back pack and hoisted it onto his shoulders. "Who is 'she'?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at him, "The Fountain Fairy." He said simply. "She knows just about everything, and if we're in the Forest of Nen, then it's not that far to go." Yami said, turnig away from Yugi. He tried to take a step forward, but an immense pain shot through his body, and he grabbed a tree branch for support.

"Oh no. We're not going anywhere until you're mostly healed." Yugi said, forcing Yami to sit back down. He took his back pack of again, and took out his first-aid kit and some washcloths. Yugi walked over to the river, dunked the washcloth in it, and rung out the extra water.

Yugi walked back over to Yami, he started to gently scrub Yami's face. "Who gave you all these injuries?" Yugi asked Yami. Yugi started spraying disinfectant on some of Yami's cuts, and put band-aids on them.

"No one to concern yourself with." Yami said in tone that told Yugi to drop the subject. "You missed a spot." Yami said, smirking as he led Yugi's hand that held the washcloth to his chest, which Yugi just realized was bare. Only ripped pieces of shirt remained. Yugi blushed a deep red, and started scrubbing Yami chest. Yami just smirked and watched Yugi blush as he scrub his marred chest.

When Yugi was done mendind some of Yami's injuries he reached for his back pack and took out his food. He took out two pairs of chopsticks, and opened the box lunch. He took a pair of chopsticks and handed them to Yami, who looked utterly confused. "What's that and what are these?" Yami asked, staring at the lunchbox and then the chopsticks.

"This," Yugi lifting up the box, "is bento(1)." He then lifted up the chopsticks, "And these are chopsticks. You use them to eat with." Yugi explain, giggling as he saw Yami trying to stab a piece of food. The next thing Yugi knew, Yami broke the pair of chopsticks Yugi had given him. So Yugi gave Yami his, and taught him how to use them, it took a while, but Yami was a fast learner. Yugi just tried to use the other end of the chopsticks when Yami was done, which took a while considering Yami wanted to eat the whole thing.

That night Yugi fell asleep with his picnic blanket wrapped around him, leaning against a tree. Yami sat next to Yugi staring up at the twinkling stars. Yugi offered him the picnic blanket but Yami wasn't cold. Yami was deep in thought, he saw what dangled from Yugi's neck. That was the real reason he was going to the Fountain Fairy. He wanted to see if Yugi was really the chosen one. He also wanted to know if he was on of the chosen dragons. Even if he wasn't, and Yugi was the Shepard of the Dragons, Yami would still protect him. Yami had grown attached to the human boy so quickly. It was Yugi's eyes, they held an innocence that drew Yami in, like a moth to a flame.

Yami closed his eyes, and put his head on Yugi's. Under the bright night sky, while those two slept, a path was beginning to unravel for both Yugi and Yami. Nither of them knew it, but since Yugi first met Yami their paths intertwined, and wouldn't be parted anytime soon.

------------------------------------------

**Well did you like the first chapter? Should I continue? I know I have other stories but my computer had a virius so I lost everything. Don't worry I have back-up plans! **

**1. Bento is a box lunch with assorted food items. **

**Don't worry when Yami and Yugi go to see the Fountain Fairy everything will be explained. Yes, this story is yaoi too! **

**Well, review please. Constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Yugi awoke to the sound of rustling, and birds chirping. Expecting to be in his bed, he was surprised he woke up in a forest wrapped in a picnic blanket. Then all the events that had taken place seeped into Yugi's mind. The key, the shooting star, the whirlwind of light, and the dragon man Yami. Speaking of Yami, Yugi looked around his surroundings to find Yami. His eyes fell upon Yami, who was going through Yugi's back pack. Pouting angrily, or trying to anyway, Yugi got up and stood behind Yami.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yugi asked. He was watching Yami take stuff out of his bag and examine some of the items.

"Yugi, your world has some strange things." Yami said, there was no remorse in his voice that said he was sorry for going through Yugi's things without asking. Yami pulled out Yugi's swimming trunks, "What are these?" He asked Yugi, stretching the waistband of the trunks.

Yugi grabbed the trunks, and his bag from Yami. "They're swimming shorts." Yugi said. He took out the first-aid kit, opened it and pulled out some clean bandages. "I'm going to change your bandages now." Yugi said. Yami just shrugged, Yugi didn't know that Yami was holding his sketchbook.

"Did you draw these?" Yami asked, as he flipped through the pages of the sketchbook, and examining each picture carefully.

Yugi looked over Yami's shoulder while tying the bandages, "Oh, yes. There not very good." Yugi said packing away his things, including the picnic blanket, and sketchbook.

"I thought they were excellent." Yami said, and smiled gently at Yugi. Yugi's cheeks turned bright pink. Yugi muttered a 'thank you', and slung his back pack over his shoulders, and stood up. "You ready to leave? You didn't eat anything." Yami stated.

Yugi shrugged, "I'm not really hungry. Are you ready?" Yugi asked, smiling at Yami. Yami nodded, and stood up, the pain died down a bit. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and started walking upstream, Yugi following behind him.

Yugi and Yami finally made it to the cave where Yami said the Fountain Fairy lived, just as the sun was about to set. The cave was dark and water dripped from the rocky ceiling. "Yami," Yugi began, "how far in the cave do we to go?" He asked.

As soon as Yugi spoke those word floating fireballs appeared along the walls of the cave, and a strange mist flooded the room. Then there was a bright blinding light, and when it died down Yugi and Yami were standing in a completely different room.

They were standing in an inch of sparkling clear water. In front of Yami and Yugi was a small waterfall. The water was clearer than the water in the river, if that was possible. In the center of the room, there was a small platform big enough for one person.

Just as Yugi was about to ask Yami where the Fountain Fairy was a silky voice filled the room. _Yugi Motou of the land of Japan. Yami Atemu prince of the Red Eyes Black Dragon Clan. You have entered my realm seeking answers to questions. I welcome you. _As the voice disappeared, the space above the platform started to get hazy, and then a women appeared.

The women was extremely beautiful. She was very tall, and thin. She had long flowing light brown hair, and deep-ocean blue eyes. She wore a long leaf-green dress, and it didn't look like she was standing, it was like she was floating. What really caught Yugi's attention was, the woman's skin was blue.(1)

Yami looked at the fairy, and bowed. Yugi saw Yami and mimicked him. The fairy just smiled, and gave both of them a slight bow, signaling they could stop now. _Your wondering Prince, if Yugi is, in fact, the chosen one? Well, shall we find out? _

Yugi was extremely confused now. First of all, the fairy's mouth didn't even move when he heard her voice. Secondly, what was Yugi the chosen one for? It was all so confusing.

So many questions little Yugi. All will be answered in time, don't fret. First I need to see that key that hangs from your neck. The velvety voice filled the room again, and the fairy smiled down at Yugi. Yugi just stepped back and gripped the key tightly in his hands.

"No. I don't want to give to you." Yugi said, his voice quivered a bit. "It's the only thing I have left." Tears started forming in the corners of Yugi's eyes. "It's all they left me with!" Yugi began to shout, teardrops running down his face. Yugi felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him into a hard chest. Yami. Yugi started to sob into Yami's bare chest.

_I'm so sorry little one_. The voice was soothing, and Yugi looked back at the fairy. She was walking, or floating more likely, towards Yugi. She kneeled down in front of Yugi, cupping his tear-stained cheek. _I did not know the key was so precious to you. That's good, never let anyone take it from you. You are indeed the chosen one Yugi. _

_You see Yugi, she continued, the one who wields the Dragon Key usually carries the destiny of the Shepard of the Dragons. However, the only one who can fulfill this destiny is the one with the amethyst eyes._

_There are very few people with amethyst eyes. The only ones who have these eyes, are the people in the Amethyst Eyes Silver Dragon Clan. However, they died out years ago. You, are the last survivor Yugi. _The fairy smiled as Yugi looked behind himself at his back.

"But I don't have a tail." Yugi stated. He looked back up at the fairy who just smiled.

_You will find out why later Yugi. I'm not the one to answer these question_. She said. She stood up and snapped her fingers. The fountain room filled with mist, as the cave did before, and they were in another room. This room was more homey. There were cushions, and incense was burning, giving off a pleasantly relaxing smell. There was a fireplace that was lit, only the fire was blue, not orange.

The fairy gestured for them to sit on some cushions. She gracefully sat down too. She snapped her fingers again, and this time a table full of treats, and tea. Please help yourselves. She said, and a teapot started pouring its aquamarine liquid into teacups by itself.

The teacups then drifted towards the three occupants of the room. Yami and the fairy took the cups without hesitation. Yugi, though, wearily took the cup. He looked at the blue-green contents into it, he never saw tea like this before. He looked over to see Yami and the fairy drinking the tea with no problem. Guessing it was okay to drink, Yugi took a sip. To his surprise, it tasted terrible. It was like, well, Yugi didn't know what it tasted like. It was the most horrible thing he ever did taste. It burned when it ran down his throat, and he started coughing.

The fairy and Yami both looked at him when he was done with his coughing fit. "Sorry, it burned my throat." Yugi whispered. He looked at Yami who was staring at the fairy. The fairy was looking at Yugi though. That look Yugi saw in Yami's eyes, a look of longing, when he set his gaze on the fairy, Yugi didn't like it. It made something inside him stir, and he felt like hitting the fairy right across the face.

_Perhaps we should just get down to business then_. She said. _Yugi before you set out on your journey you need to know about this land. Stated the fairy. First of all this land is home to five clans of dragons. Every clan has a power over an element. _

_The first clan, in the way north, is home to the Blue Eyes White Dragon Clan. These dragons are able to withstand freezing temperatures and control the element of ice. These dragons are very powerful, and do have bad attitudes. They're stubborn, and some have little control over their tempers._

_The second clan, all the way to the west near the ocean, are the Golden Eyes Amber Dragon Clan. These dragons are fun-loving creatures. Even though they can be fun, these dragons can be tough. They are very loyal towards those they consider friends. However, they don't get along well with the Blue Eyes. The reason for that is the Blue Eyes are constantly trying to freeze the ocean to gain more territory. The Golden Eyes control water, and if it is turned into ice, they can't control it. _

_Next, would be the clan towards the east. Hidden in the mountains and the valleys. They are the Violet Eyes Sapphire Dragons. They control the lightening sources. These are wild creatures, they very hard to contain. Next to the clan s a small village of humans that are constantly being killed off by these dragons. _

_Now the south is separated into two parts: the tropics and the deserts. In the tropics the Emerald Eyes Opal Dragons. They have control over earth. They are kind-hearted creatures. They hate fighting, but they have no choice to fight. They are constantly at war with the second clan in the south. They are the Mahogany Eyes Red Dragons clan. They dwell in the desert area, and they have control over fire. They can also withstand high temperatures. These dragons are thieves, stealing whatever valuable thing they can get their hands on. _

_The last clan is the Red Eyes Black Dragon Clan_. Yugi could've sworn he saw Yami stiffening. _These dragons have the power of the shadows and gravity. Their clan is located in the middle of the country. They are isolated, and like being alone. I shall say no more about this clan. Prince Yami can tell you more when he feels ready_.

Yugi looked at Yami, who was finding the floor a very interesting thing to stare at. Yugi got a feeling like he did before, only this time he wanted to comfort him. Yugi looked up at the fairy, "What about the clan you said that I belong to?" Yugi asked.

The smooth voice filled the room again, _The Amethyst Eyes Purple Dragons. There clan became extinct some years ago. They live on the highest mountain in the center of the country. With the Red Eyes stationed at the bottom of the mountains. Your clan had control over the wind and light. _

The fairy paused then filled the room with her melodic voice, _That key around your neck, you see that it has six holes in it right? _Yugi nodded. _You see the amethyst stone in the first hole? _Yugi nodded again. _Each holds a stone the represents the clan it belongs to. Each stone is carried by a chosen dragon. You need to find them all._

Yugi looked at they key, "Why? Why do I need to find them?"

The fairy looked down at the teacup she still held in her blue hands, _Your clan locked away the Great Beast with their magic. Now, since the clan has died out the magic is disappearing. You need to seal the beast away for good Yugi, or it will destroy this land. _

"How will I know who the chosen dragons are?" Yugi asked. He was still a little confused.

_You can sense it if the dragon has the stone with them. _She glanced at Yami. _Yami, heir to the Red Eyes' throne, you are a chosen dragon, but you do not have the stone with you. It is your duty to protect Yugi, and find your clan's stone. _A feeling in Yugi erupted, happy to hear Yami was staying with him.

The fairy stood up and the mist filled the room. Yugi and Yami were back in the fountain room. It was then Yugi remembered something, "Wait, I still have a week of school left. How will I get home?"

The fairy just smiled, she walked over to the small waterfall and stuck her hands in it. When she pulled her hands out she was holding a mirror. She handed it to Yugi, _When you want to go home, just tell the mirror and it will show you a picture of your house, and teleport you there. _She smiled at Yugi, who said thank you, and stuffed the mirror carefully into his bag.

_You are to travel north first, there is a small village of people north of this forest. That village allows banished creatures, runaways, and people that are not wanted to live there. There are rumors that the second prince of the Emerald Eyes has gone missing. Look for him there, I am pretty sure he has a stone you need. Goodbye._ Again a mist filled the room, and when it dispersed Yugi and Yami were standing outside the cave.

"Let's go Yugi." Yami said, he grabbed Yugi's hand and the continued walking upstream.

-------------------------------------------------------

Their walk was really quiet, no one said anything. That was until Yugi decided to break the silence, "You like her don't you?" Yugi asked looking down the ground.

"Hm?" Yami hummed, and looked down at Yugi. "What? No I really don't. She just said something in my head." Yami said dropping the subject. Yugi was jealous that the fairy said something to Yami and he didn't know what it was. He didn't know why he felt jealous though, he was confused.

They reached the village by nightfall. When they entered the gate they were taken to the mayor of the village. They were assigned a tent, and were welcomed into the village.

Yami and Yugi were sitting in the tent while the sun was setting. "Yami, before, the fairy said you were a prince of the Red Eyes. Why aren't you there now?" Yugi asked nibbling at some leftover bento.

Yami stopped eating and put down the apple Yugi gave him. "Yugi, I really don't want to talk about it." Yami said, putting down the apple, and walking out of the tent.

Yugi, feeling bad about bringing the subject up, and went to go look for Yami. When he exited the tent Yami was nowhere to be seen. "Yami!" Oh no. Yugi thought. What if he doesn't come back! Yugi frantically ran around looking for Yami.

While Yugi was running around, he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a person, falling to the ground. "I'm sorry!" Yugi said. He started to look up at the person, but their face was shadowed by a hood of a cloak. All Yugi saw was the mouth and chin. Before Yugi could get up, he felt a shock throughout his body. "What's this! What is this!" Yugi asked to one in particular, the shock still ringing throughout his body.

"Are you okay." Was all Yugi heard before he collapsed.

Yugi woke up in a different place, that was not his and Yami's tent. Yami! "Yami!" Yugi shouted as he sat up straight. "Yami, where are you?" Yugi yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Please you need to lay down." Yugi looked towards the direction of the voice, he recognized belonged to the person he bumped into. Only this time the person had their hood down. "Are you okay?" Yugi slightly nodded his head. "That's good." The stranger lifted a cool wet cloth to Yugi's forehead, wiping the sweat away. "Do you know what happened back there?" The man asked. Yugi shook his head. "I'm Ryou, by the way." Ryou said.

Ryou was very pretty, Yugi was kind of jealous. Ryou had fair skin, and he had a beautiful smile. He had green eyes, and long white hair. When Yugi was going to lay back down, he saw a long scaly tail peeking out under the cloak. It was mostly white, with few specks of colors in it, like an opal. Wait, Yugi thought, green eyes, and an opal color tail.

"You're the missing prince!" Yugi said, then remembering the Fountain Fairy had told him about the prince having a stone. So the shock, Yugi thought, it must mean Ryou does have the stone.

The smile dropped from Ryou's face, "Don't tell anyone. Please don't." Ryou's voice was dismal. His eyes looked sad.

"But your clan's in war! Don't they need you?" Yugi asked. Feeling a bit bad himself, for making Ryou sad.

"I can't go back. I am the reason my clan is in a war." Ryou said, he got up and moved the water bowl.

"How are you the reason?" Yugi asked quietly. He looked at Ryou, who was refilling the water bowl.

"That's where I come in." A new voice entered the conversation. Yugi looked towards the flap of the tent, where a tall man stood. "I'm Bakura, the King of Thieves."

Bakura was a scary man. He had short grey, spiky hair. He had tanned skin, and Mahogany colored eyes. Under one eye there was a scar that ran halfway down his cheek, and two horizontal scars ran through the vertical one. His tail was longer than Ryou's, and was the color red.

Bakura walked close to Ryou, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. Then they both sat on the ground, next to where Yugi was sitting. "You eloped." Yugi whispered.

Ryou and Bakura nodded their heads. "And if you tell anyone.." Bakura started, glaring at Yugi.

Ryou cut him off though, "Bakura, stop it. Your scaring the little one." Ryou put an small hand on Bakura's arm. "What is your name, little one." Ryou asked.

"It's Yugi." He answered. He looked down at the key, and remembered that Ryou held a stone. "Ryou, you have a stone. You're a chosen dragon." Yugi said looking at Ryou.

"Ah, so he's finally appeared. The Shepard of the Dragons has finally been found." Bakura said. "Well, what do you think Ryou. We'll have to follow him wherever he goes. We'll become guardians." Bakura stated, leaning against Ryou. "I don't like having no freedom." Bakura said, playing with a piece of Ryou's hair.

"Bakura," Ryou whispered, looking at Bakura, "we need to do this, we don't have a choice." He said. "If the Great Beast awakens and destroys this country, we won't be able to be together." Ryou said, pecking Bakura on the cheek. "Very well Yugi, you have two guardians now." Ryou said. He reached up to his ear, where there was a dangling earring. He took out the jewel in the earring, it was an emerald.

"Two?" Yugi ask. Ryou gave him the gem and looked at Bakura.

Bakura looked down at a ring on his ring finger and took out the mahogany colored jewel. "Here." He shoved it harshly into Yugi's hand. "That was the very first thing I stole. Now the ring looks like a piece of garbage." He mumble to himself. Ryou just smiled away listening to Bakura rant.

"Should we leave in the morning?" Ryou asked Yugi. That's when Yugi's eyes widened. He had school tomorrow. Yugi was about to explain this when he heard a faint calling of his name. Yugi knew it was Yami.

Yugi got up and ran out the tent flap. Bakura and Ryou ran out after him. "Yami!" Yugi yelled, some people from other tents shouted at him to stop yelling.

"Yugi." Yugi was grabbed by Yami who ran up to him, and hugged him hard. "Yugi, I came back to the tent and you weren't there! I was…who are they?" Yami asked letting Yugi down and pointing to Bakura and Ryou. Yami's eyes narrowed and he slapped his tail hard against the ground. He shoved Yugi behind him, growling at the two.

Bakura started to growl at Yami, and slammed his tail on the ground. He moved in front of Ryou. "A Red Eyes huh?" Bakura snarled. "What's scum like you doing out here?" Yami's tail repeatedly slammed against the ground at what Bakura said about hhis clan.

"Leave my clan out of this. If you have insults about Red Eyes then through them at me not my clan." Yami said.

"Oh, I see. You were banished weren't you? Put up a fight didn't you?" Bakura said noticing Yami's missing wing.

Yami felt a tug at his pant leg, he looked down to see Yugi, with tears starting to brim his eyes. "Yami, don't fight them. They're my two new guardians." Yugi said holding out the hand that held out his hand that held the gems. Yami looked at the hand and then at Ryou and Bakura, he nodded.

"Well, I think we should all get some sleep. Yugi, you and your friend, Yami I believe, can share our tent." Ryou said, and Bakura growled at the statement. Ryou just smiled and gestured everyone in the tent.

They all got situated in the tent. Yugi put the stones into the key. Yugi brought his stuff over and Ryou made tea. This tea tasted so much better then the fairy's. Yugi told them he had to go back to his world, because of school. Then he had to explain what school was to them. Which, in the end, Yami thought was pretty stupid and argued that Yugi shouldn't go.

"Yami I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Yugi whined trying to grab the mirror Yami took from his bag. "Please." Yugi then used his famous puppy dog eyes, and Yami eased up.

Yugi looked into the mirror and an image of his house appeared, "Home." He said and he was engulfed in light. When the light vanished he was standing in his room, mirror in hand.

Yugi looked at his clock, it read ten o'clock. Yugi sighed and got ready for bed. His dreams were filled with glistening stone, the key, dragons, and a pair of crimson eyes.

------------------------------------

The next morning Yugi woke up, out on his school uniform and walked downstairs into the kitchen. The first thing he saw was that the refrigerator door was opened, and a black tail stuck out, while the door concealed the body of the owner.

Yugi walked over quietly and yanked the door open all the way, only to be met with a startled Yami, with a piece of octopus tentacle sticking out of his mouth. He slurped it in and swallowed it whole, he then gave a toothy grin to Yugi, showing off his dragon canines.

"Good Morning Yugi." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He then tried to turn back to the fridge, but Yugi grabbed his ear.

"How did you get here?" He asked dragging Yami upstairs to his room. He let go of Yami and started rummaging through his closet. Yami sat on the ground rubbing his ear. "Well?" Yugi insisted, grabbing a shirt and tossed it over to Yami.

Yami picked up the shirt and started examining it, "Well, when you teleported, another mirror was left, and you were taking to long, so I came to get you." Yami heard Yugi sigh and looked at him. "What? I thought school would be over by now." Yami said, putting on the shirt when Yugi instructed him to, so he was no longer bare-chested.

"Yami I _start_ school in a hour." Frustrated, Yugi grabbed a few more things from his closet, and gave them to Yami, who was now standing. Yugi gave a trench coat, that reached the ground hiding his tail. Yugi then gave him sunglasses to cover his red eyes.

"Yugi why do I have to wear this?" Yami grumbled, pulling at the clothes. "When does school end?" He asked.

"You have to wear this because if you go outside people can't see your tail, and school ends at two-fifteen." Yugi said. "If you want to go out side, fine. Just stay near the house. My parents will think you're just one of our costumers. Do not do anything stupid." Yugi ordered. "I have to go now, or I'll be late. I still have to eat breakfast too." Yugi whispered the last part to himself. "Bye Yami." Yugi waved goodbye has he left.

"Bye." Yami replied. When he heard Yugi go down the stairs he started snooping around Yugi's room. He started a drawer, which happened to be none other than Yugi's underwear drawer.

------------------------------------------

About six hours later Yugi was walking up the path to his house. He got to his room to see drawers pulled out, papers everywhere, and clothing (including underwear) littered the floor. Yugi clenched his teeth and ground out, "Yami." He looked out his window, and gazed over the yard filled with hot springs. Over near the hidden spring, Yugi squinted to see a couple articles of clothing on the ground.

Running over to his secret spot Yugi saw Yami relaxing in the spring. "Yami, what are you doing?"

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed standing up in the shallow water, causing Yugi to turn blush and turn around quickly. Yami was naked! "Yugi, this is so much fun! Come join me!" Yami chuckled splashing some water playfully at Yugi.

"Yami we have no time we should get going now." Yugi said back still facing Yami. He heard Yami let out a huff and heard him get out of the water. "I have to get some stuff first, though." Yugi said and started walking off to his house, letting Yami get dressed.

Yami walked in and found Yugi in the kitchen packing dry food, and refrigerated food into some back packs. Yami sat on one of the stools next to the island. He watched Yugi scramble about the kitchen grabbing things. He thought back to what the Fountain Fairy said to him.

_You've grown attached to him already. Treat him kindly, he is a very lonely child. He has feelings growing for you too. You have to wait, he is naïve. You'll be together in time. _That's why there was a longing look in Yami's eyes. He was thinking of him and Yugi together.

Yami was snapped out of his thoughts when Yugi came back into the room carrying two first aid kits. "Are you okay Yami?" He asked stuffing them into his bags.

"I'm fine Yugi." Yami said. Yugi smiled at him, and Yami smiled back. "Are you ready." Yami asked.

"I have to grab a few more items first then we can leave." Yugi said giving Yami two heavy back packs to carry.

They walked upstairs into Yugi's room, and Yugi left the room for a bit. When he came back he was carry coats, scarves and mittens. "What're those?" Yami asked as he watch Yugi stuff the things in another pack. (A/N: Where's he getting all these back packs?)

"Well, if were going to the north, and it's really cold up there, we're going to need to be warm." Yugi said, giving the last back pack to Yami, who was still holding the other two bags. Yugi grabbed the mirror, and an image of Bakura and Ryou's tent came into view. He grabbed Yami's hand, who was mumbling behind the bags.

When Yugi and Yami appeared in the tent, they were greeted by an embarrassing sight, for Yugi anyway. Bakura was placing kisses down Ryou's neck, while part of Ryou's shirt slid down his shoulder. Thank God they were still fully dressed!

Yugi turned away quickly, "Sorry! I'll just step outside!" Yugi rushed out of the tent.

Yami looked down at Bakura who was scowling, "Nice, real nice." Yami replied sarcastically. Bakura growled, and Ryou just blushed and fixed his shirt. "It's okay Yugi, they stopped!" Yami yelled, and a blushing Yugi came back into the tent.

"Well, let's go then. To the north." Yami said and now the four of them set of for the Blue Eyes White Dragon Clan.

-----------------------------------------------

That took _forever! _I hated writing the Fairy part, it was a killer! Well I hope you liked this chapter.

1. Guess who that is. Guess!

Thank you for reviewing! I love you all! (Hands out pocky, and Yugi plushies.)

There will be five yaoi pairings in this story but one will come at the end, and I won't focus on it much. Thanks again for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The group traveled for about a week already. Yami did not let Yugi go back to his own world. Yugi got frustrated , and gave up trying. Bakura and Yami got into daily fights, always causing Ryou and Yugi to separated them. If Yugi and Ryou weren't there, it was highly likely that they would kill each other.

On the ninth day of walking north, things were strangely calm. Yami and Bakura weren't fighting because Yugi gave them each some food, which they happily munched on. Yugi looked over at Ryou, "Ryou, why would being with Bakura not help your clans?" Yugi up at Ryou who was walking by his side.

Ryou looked down at Yugi, a sad smile gracing his face, "Marriage to a dragon in a different clan is illegal. My marriage to Bakura, if anyone found out, would cause even bigger chaos." Ryou looked ahead, "Even if I wasn't a prince, a marriage to a thief would just be a great cause for banishment. Just my disappearance caused a ruckus, if people found out I married Bakura, a full blown war would brake out." Ryou said.

"Ryou, look just drop it. What's done is done." Bakura said. "We're never going back, they'll never find out where we are. So it doesn't matter." Bakura assured, going back to his food.

Ryou smiled a small smile, "Thank you Bakura." he said softly. Bakura grinned at Ryou, and Ryou smiled back.

Yugi felt a sharp of pain inside of him when Ryou mentioned that dragons can't be married to anyone outside their clan. A picture of Yami entered his head when Ryou said that.

Yugi was startled out of his thoughts when Yami made a sudden stop. "Yami what's wrong?" Worry leaked into his voice.

"Something's coming." Yami said, in a low voice. "I know that scent." Yami said, most likely to himself.

"Yeah, I do too." Bakura said, sniffing the air. "They aren't allowed this far up north though." He added.

"What's going on?" Yugi whispered. He felt someone touched his shoulder, he turned to see the terrified face of Ryou. "Ryou? What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Ryou looked at Yugi, "We have to get out of here. Now." Ryou whispered. "You have to keep quiet Yugi. Don't shout." Ryou informed.

"But!" Yugi shouted, but Ryou shushed him. "What's going on?" He said in a softer voice.

"It's the Saber Tribe. They're known for their brutality, even throughout their own tribe." Bakura said. "Ryou take Yugi, and fly north. We'll catch up with you." Bakura ordered.

"Too late." Yami said. "They're here." He breathed. Sure enough the ground started to vibrate, stopping and surrounding the group, was some of the ugliest things Yugi ever saw.

They were about the same size of Yugi. There were a whole lot of them, there were like over one hundred. They had fangs protruding from there mouth, that were about a foot long. They had long nails on both their fingers and toes. They had strange markings on their skin, and at least all of them had scratch and bite marks. They had pointy ears, and were bald. They all were carrying a weapon of some sort.

Yami spoke up first, "What are you doing up north? You have no right to be up here." Yami said, in a frightening voice Yugi had never heard before. "Where is your leader?" He asked.

A buff saber stepped forward, "Why do you care Red Eyes? You have no control over us." It said, growling at Yami.

"You hate the cold. There must be a reason why you're here." Bakura spoke up.

The saber said, "Kicked out of our territory, we were. By those stupid Mahogany Eyes. Greedy little bastards they are." It growled.

His statement caused Bakura to raise an eyebrow, "Why are they taking over territory?" He asked, Ryou touched his arm and shook his head. Bakura mouthed, 'I want to know.' Ryou stopped.

"'Why'!" The saber exclaimed. "So they can control us, and make us fight for them." It said. "Stupid bastards!" It snarled.

"Let us pass them we have no bone to pick with you." Yami ordered.

"Now, now. You know we don't do anything without something in return." It smirked.

"Yugi stay close to me." Ryou whispered into Yugi's ear. Yugi just nodded in response. He grabbed Ryou's sweaty hand, and held it tight. Yugi was scared of these things.

"How about we take this one off your hands." A different sabor came out and grabbed Yugi. Ryou shouted a 'no!' and pulled Yugi back. Ryou then took off in flight holding a shaking Yugi.

Everything happened so fast though. One moment Ryou and Yugi were in the air, then the next they were on the ground. Ryou's wing had been shot with an arrow. His right wing had been injured. And he was on the ground cringing in pain, Bakura at his side. While all this was going on, the sabers grabbed Yugi, and ran.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, reaching out for Yami. "Yami, help!" He continued shouting and yelling, as the sabers ran off with him. Yami started sprinting after them.

All of the sudden, the earth in front of the sabers, a wall of earth shot up blocking the sabers' path. Yami looked back to see Ryou's eyes glowing bright green. His hand was also glowing bright green, as he channeled his power through the ground.

Some of the sabers slammed into the wall, others were preparing to attack. They stilled had Yugi though. Some fireballs shot through the air and hit some of the advancing sabers. It was Bakura. The next thing Yami knew was that he was surround by sabers.

Noticing that the sabers were casting shadows, Yami decided to use his power of the shadows. Speaking in a different language, the shadows began to shift. Then out of the shadows came big black hands, which grasped, and suffocated the sabers until they passed out. Looking over at the rock wall Ryou created, he summoned more of his power, this time gravity. He used it on the wall, causing it to fall over and crush some of the sabers beneath it. The one holding Yugi fell, his legs got smashed be the wall when he tried to run.

Yugi pulled himself out of the creature's grasp, he started running over to the direction where Yami was. Yami was holding his arms out waiting for Yugi to jump into his arms, but Yugi ran right passed Yami and straight to Ryou. Yami's eye, and fingers started to twitch. "That's fine…" Yami ground out to himself, and walked stubbornly to his charge, Ryou, and Bakura.

Yugi frantically getting out his first-aid kit and started fixing Ryou's wound. "I'm sorry Ryou. This is all my fault, I can't protect myself!" Yugi cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself Yugi. I should've left with you as soon as I sensed them. I am the sorry one." Ryou smiled kindly at Yugi. Bakura held Ryou close, and kissed him. "Don't worry about me Bakura, I'm fine." He said as their kiss ended.

"Are you two done being mushy? I'd like to go now." Yami said, still steamed about not getting a hug from Yugi.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted and hugged him. "Are you okay?" He asked. He started checking for any wounds.

"So now you want to hug me." Yami said to himself. "I am fine Yugi. As I see you are." He smiled at Yugi, now a little less bitter since he got his hug.

Yugi smiled back, and the group continued their journey north.

------------------------------------------------------

Yugi pulled on a jacket, gloves, and a hat. It was so cold up here! Yugi told Yami, Bakura, and Ryou to put stuff on, but they declined. They were stating about how ridiculous they would look. So, Yugi stopped badgering them.

"How much longer? I can't walk another step!" Yugi complained, and he had every right to. They walked for hours without stopping. "I think my legs are frozen." Yugi whimpered.

"Come on Yugi, I'll carry you." Yami said, offering his back to Yugi. Yugi smiled and climbed on Yami's back. Yami turned his head s bit and smiled at Yugi. "It shouldn't be too far Yugi. If we don't have any interruptions we should be there in about a day." Yami said softly, Yugi just nodded in agreement. The up and down motion when Yami walked was putting him to sleep.

"Looks like someone is tired." Ryou giggled, looking at Yugi. Ryou looked over at Bakura, and he began to worry.

Bakura, being really tan, was surprisingly pale. He was panting heavily, and he was sweating profusely. Ryou reached out a delicate hand and touched Bakura's face. The sweat was cold. Bakura's eyes were cloudy, and were drooping. Bakura was ill.

"Bakura! Oh, I am so stupid! I knew you can't handle cold weather." Ryou berated himself. "Yami, may we stop? I have to treat Bakura." Ryou pleaded, looking over at Yami.

"Of course." Yami said simply. "We have to find shelter first though. Over there!" He said, letting go of Yugi with one hand he pointed at a small cave near big glaciers. They moved towards as quickly has they could.

Once they were in the cave, Yami put an awaking Yugi on the frosty floor. He then sat next to the sleepy Yugi. Bakura staggered into the cave, Ryou supporting him. Ryou then propped Bakura up against the frozen wall of the cave. Yugi looked up at Bakura through sleep-foggy eyes. "Hey," He said, "is he going to be okay?" Yugi asked, looking at Ryou for an answer.

"If we don't get him warmed up he won't be." Ryou said quietly. Pressing his hand to the ground, Ryou summoned some wood roots. However, the roots had to brake through frozen soil, causing Ryou to drain most of his power. The roots formed a big pile in the center of the group. Ryou fell back against the cave wall, breathing heavily. "Bakura, if it is not too much to ask, can you please start a fire?" Ryou looked over at Bakura.

Bakura slowly opened his eyes, he lifted his index finger and shot a tennis ball-sized fireball at the roots. The roots ignited, slowly warming the small cave. Bakura moved his arm, he wrapped it around Ryou's waist and pulled him close. He nuzzled Ryou's silky hair, inhaling his scent. "Love you." He whispered into Ryou's ear. Ryou smiled and said the same thing back to Bakura.

Yugi smiled at the sweet scene, despite the danger they were in, Bakura and Ryou looked really happy. A gust of wind blew into the cave, the fire flickered, and Yugi shivered a bit. He gasped when Yami pulled him near, so Yugi now sat in between his legs. Yami wrapped the trench coat given to him around Yugi, sharing his warmth.

Yami looked outside the cave opening, a blizzard was arising. There was slight movement against Yami's chest. Yami looked down, and couldn't help but smile. Yugi looked so cute snuggled up to Yami's chest, he was sleeping soundly. Yami was surprised that Yugi could sleep at a time like this, but he decided not to make Yugi worry.

"Yami, when do you think the blizzard will end?" Ryou asked, running his fingers through a sleeping Bakura's hair. Bakura shifted a bit, and then snuggled into Ryou's warmth.

Yami looked back outside, "I don't know. The north is famous for its long-term blizzards." Yami looked down at Yugi, who cuddled deeper into Yami's chest. "All we can do now is sleep and hope it ends soon." Yami said.

Ryou looked at Bakura, and silently prayed that Bakura would live through this. He also prayed that they all would live through this.

After hours passed, Ryou had dozed off. Yami, however, was tired but was still awake. Sleep was not an option, he had to make sure the fire still burned. Yami was surprised that the wood lasted this long.

Yugi shifted in his spot, and slowly opened his eyes. "Yami?" He said, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Yugi looked up at Yami, noticing how tired he was. "Yami, you should sleep." Yugi advised.

Yami shook his head, "No. There's a blizzard, and someone has to make sure the fire doesn't go out." He stated.

"Blizzard?" Yugi repeated. He looked outside, and his eyes widen, "What're we going to do?" He asked, his voice filled with panic.

"I've been thinking about that. If it gets any worse, I was thinking maybe we can all travel to your house." Yami explained.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled, "Yami, you are a genius." He said, keeping his hushed tone when he noticed Bakura and Ryou were still sleeping.

Yami shrugged and smirked, "I try." He said simply.

There was a sudden strong gale of wind, it entered the cave and blew out the fire. "Yami!" Yugi shouted in fear, clinging to Yami's shirt.

"Shh…It's okay Yugi, I'm right here." He said rubbing Yugi's back soothingly.

"Is everyone okay?" The voice belonged to Ryou. "Bakura?" He called out.

"I'm fine." Bakura said softly. He was still weak, and sick. Bakura tried to summon a fireball in his hand, but the cold had taken full toll on Bakura.

Yugi rummaged through one of his bags, and took out the mirror. "Let's go to my house. We have hot springs, Bakura can warm up and get better. Then we can come back after a bit." Yugi said.

Ryou quickly agreed to the idea of getting Bakura healthy again. Yugi placed the second mirror on the cave floor. They all placed their hand on the mirror Yugi held, a picture of Yugi's house appeared in the mirror.

"Home." Yugi said clearly. There was a shimmering light, and the four of them were transported to Yugi's house.

Their feet touched the ground softly. Ryou and Bakura looked around curiously, this being their first time here. Yami just went over to the bed and sat on it, enjoying the softness of the mattress. Bakura, still a little weak, fell to his knees on the floor.

"Come on Ryou, let's get him to the hot springs." Yugi said, helping Ryou support Bakura.

They made their way to Yugi's secret spring, carefully avoiding any customers. Once they were there, Yugi told them to undress, he left undressing Bakura to Ryou though. Yugi handed them towels with his eyes closed, telling them to tie them around the waists.

Ryou helped Bakura slide into the spring. He sat next to Bakura, running a wet washcloth over Bakura's skin. "How're you feeling?" He asked.

Bakura turned his head to face Ryou, and gave him a smile he only saved for Ryou. "I'm feeling a little better. The spring is helping." He said.

Ryou smiled brightly, "I'm glad." He said, and kissed Bakura's forehead.

Yugi, meanwhile, was looking around for Yami, who was not in the bedroom when Yugi returned. Yugi decided the best place to search was the kitchen, considering Yami liked Yugi's food.

Yugi walked into the kitchen, once he stepped in there he noticed a black tail sticking out from the fridge. Yugi stomped over to the refrigerator, and yanked the tail. "Yami." He ground out. "Stop eating all the food." He ordered sternly.

Yami turned around and looked at Yugi, "Yugi, I'm hungry!" He whined. "Your food is so good." He said. "Yugi can you cook me more of this stuff?" He asked, shoving a half-eaten steak in Yugi's face. "Please?" He pleaded.

Yugi sighed, and gave in, "Fine, but don't eat all of the steak. Save some for Ryou and Bakura." He said, pulling some raw steak out of the freezer.

Yugi finished cooking the steaks as Ryou and a much healthier looking Bakura, walked in. Yugi told them to sit at the table, as he placed the food on the table. He served them some lemonade, and sat down in his own chair. Yami and Bakura tore into the steak, ripping the tough meat with their sharp canines. While Yugi and Ryou politely ate their food.

"Yugi, this is better than the one I ate earlier." Yami said, his mouth full of chewed steak meat. Yami smiled at Yugi, and continued eating his tasty food.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said, taking a bite of steak. "When are we going to go back?" He asked.

"I'm feeling better now. I guess we can go back tomorrow." Bakura said.

"You guys can sleep in my room tonight. Then we can pack up more food, and head back. I'm just worried that Bakura will get sick again." Yugi said.

"Me too." Ryou said quietly. "Thank you for your hospitality Yugi." He thanked.

Yugi laughed, "No problem. You guys are my guardians, I have to take care of you."

That night Yugi set out the only futon he had, and gave it to Ryou and Bakura. Since he didn't have another one, Yami had to sleep on his bed. Yami, on the inside, was leaping with joy. However, Yami's plan to snuggle with Yugi was ruined, when Yugi made him sleep at the end of the bed.

Yami guessed it was a good thing Yugi was short, or else he would have to lay on Yugi's legs. Yami was curled up at the end of the bed, covered with the blankets Yugi had given him. Yami lifted his head up a little, and looked at Yugi. He smirked when he saw that Yugi was asleep. Yami quietly got on all fours, and crawled up next to Yugi. He then, trying hard not to disturb Yugi, shimmied under then covers and cuddled up to Yugi.

Yami couldn't contain his smile when he felt the sleeping Yugi snuggle into him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's slim waist. Yami sighed contently and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Yami and Bakura woke up to find Yugi, and Ryou packing things into Yugi's book bags. Yugi and Ryou greeted them with a 'good morning' and continued stuffing the bags. Yugi left to go downsairs, and came back up later with breakfast for everyone.

"Shall we leave now Yugi?" Ryou asked, handing a bag to Bakura to carry.

Yugi nodded, "Yes. Let's go now." Yugi said. He grabbed the mirror, and they teleported back through the mirror.

However, when they landed, they were not in the cave. When they landed, they found themselves in a large room. By the looks of it, it was a library. Huge shelves lined the walls, filled with books and scrolls. Candles, and a huge fire place lit the room; desk, chairs, and couches were also in the room.

"Where the fuck are we?" Bakura asked, taking in his surroundings. The others were confused too.

"I see. So the mirror _was_ a portal." A voice said. Yugi and the others turned towards big doors, made of what looked like ice. There was a man standing there holding some scrolls.

The man was very tall, probably around six feet. He had brown hair, and cold blue eyes. He wore black leather pants, a long sleeve dark blue shirt, and a white trench coat. Covered by his trench coat, hooked to his belt, was a long sword. Around his forehead laid a thin hoop of silver. In the center of his forehead, on the silver crown, was a blue sapphire.

Yugi's body tensed up, it was the same feeling he had when he ran into Ryou. Yugi fell to his knees, shaking. Yami quickly knelt next to Yugi, holding him close. Yugi looked up and pointed at the man's crown.

"He has a gem." Yugi said. "He's a Blue Eyes." Sure enough, the man had a long light blue dragon tail.

The man smirked, "It appears that the boy is the Shepard. I knew it." The man walked further into the room, and stopped in front of Yugi. Yami growled at the man, and Bakura was ready to attack. Ryou was calm, but ready to step in if anything was to happen.

The man was about to grab the key around Yugi's neck, when Yami jumped in front of Yugi. The man smirked again, "We have not had dealings with Red Eyes since the sealing of the Great Beast." He said. Yami growled at him again.

Yugi found enough strength to stand up. He grabbed Yami's shirt to steady himself, "Who are you?" He asked, looking up at the man.

"Seto." He said simply. "King of the Blue Eyes." He added. "You need this don't you?" He asked fingering the gem in his crown.

Yugi nodded, "Yes. Will you join us?" He asked.

"I do not like being bounded to anything," Seto started, "the only thing I'm bounded to is my clan." He said.

Yugi looked crestfallen, "You won't have a clan if you don't help us." Yugi said.

"He's right you know? Seto." A new voice had entered the conversation. This voice however, clearly belong to a woman.

Seto turned and looked towards the door, "Kisara." He greeted, bowing slightly.

Kisara was a real beauty. She had long, silky, flowing, platinum hair. Her eyes were crystal blue, but unlike Seto's, they held some warmth in them, and her skin was nearly as white as snow. She wore long light blue robes, on her head was also a silver crown.

"You should go Seto. Your clan needs you to." She said, walking gracefully into the room.

"My clan needs me here, dear sister. I will not leave them." Seto said.

Kisara looked into Seto's eyes, "I'm perfectly capable of running this kingdom, Seto." She said.

"I know." He said simply, turning sharply and walking out the door.

"Forgive him." Kisara said, turning to look at Yugi and the others. "Seto isn't really that bad, once you get to know him. He's never really that cold when he is with me or Mokuba." She said. "I guess it's because we're his only family." She said. "I'm Kisara by the way." She smiled at them.

"I'm Yugi." Yugi said, smiling back at Kisara and bowing. "This is Yami, Bakura, and Ryou." He said, pointing to each of his guardians.

Kisara looked into each of their eyes, smiling sweetly. "Yugi, you are indeed the chosen one. I can not allow my clan to die, therefore, I'll do everything to get Seto to join you." Kisara said. "Come, I'll give you rooms for your stay here." She said.

They walked down crystal hallways, the castle was so beautiful. Everything was made of ice, or crystals. Kisara led them down a long hallway, until she came to two doors. She gave one room to Bakura and Ryou, and the other to Yami and Yugi.

The rooms were huge. The room had couches, a desk, fireplace, dressers, and a queen size bed. The bed was the only problem, because there was only one. So naturally, Yugi made Yami sleep at the end of the bed. Yami, of course, had to protest.

"But Yugi," he whined, "there's plenty of room up there." He said.

Yugi sighed, "Now Yami," he said, "be a good dragon, and go to sleep." Yugi cooed, petting Yami on the head.

Yami pouted, but that pout turned into a smirk. "I don't want to be a good dragon." Yami crawled over to Yugi, who had turned around to get under the covers. Time seemed to move faster in this world, it was already nighttime here.

Yugi, who was busy getting under the covers, finally heard what Yami had said. He turned around just has Yami had pounced on him. Yami started tickling Yugi's sides, and Yugi started laughing nonstop.

"Y-Yami…I…c-can't br-breathe!" Yugi squealed. He squirmed under Yami's hands, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Can I sleep up here?" Yami asked, still tickling Yugi's sides.

Yugi was gasping for breath, "Y-yes!"

Yami immediately stopped, "Thank you Yugi. You are very kind." Yami laughed and dove under the covers. He popped back up and laid his head on a fluffy pillow. He smirked at Yugi.

Yugi, who was still trying to regain his breath, turned his head and glared at Yami. "You're so mean." Yugi pouted.

"Now, now. Who's the one who makes me sleep at the end of the bed?" Yami chuckled, waging a finger at Yugi.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said, and crawled under the covers. "Yami, do you think Seto will join us?" Yugi asked.

"I could care less." Yami said. "I can tell he's an asshole."

"Yami!" Yugi protested. "You just can't judge him." Yugi said.

Yami let out a long sigh, "Whatever." He said. "If he does join, it better be soon. We don't have forever." Yami rolled over, his back facing Yugi.

Yugi looked over at Yami, "Is something bothering you?" He asked.

Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi, "Just some things I don't wish to talk about." He returned his head to his former position.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Yugi told Yami, and closed his eyes. Sleep soon enveloped him, and brought him to dreamland.

Yami turned back over, smiling when he saw that Yugi had fallen asleep. He lifted his hand, and brushed a blond strand of hair out of Yugi's face. "Goodnight Yugi." He whispered.

Sleep heavy eyes blinked open, small hands rose up to rub the sleepiness away. Yugi sat up in bed, looking around. He gazed outside the balcony doors, it was still dark outside. Yugi carefully got out of the bed, trying not to disturb Yami who was resting peacefully.

Yugi pulled on his shoes, not really wanting to walk on ice floors with just socks on. He walked towards the door, his curiosity getting the better of him and telling him to explore. Yugi opened the heavy door, and walked out into the hallway.

Yugi's gaze bounced around to take in his surroundings, from the masterpiece paintings on the walls, to the gorgeous ice sculptures. Yugi tip-toed around until he came to two huge doors, which he remembered to be the library. Yugi didn't know what led him here, but he decided just to go with it. He opened the doors, and stepped inside the room.

The room was still lit with the fires of the burning candles and the fireplace. When Yugi looked towards the desk he knew why. Seto was sitting at the desk reading some ancient looking scroll. Yugi heard an intake a breath and a rustle of cloth, and turned his gaze to the couch.

There was a little boy sleeping on it, he was draped with Seto's white trench coat. He had a chubby face, that was framed by shaggy black hair. He was snuggled deeply into the couch, and his hands held Seto's coat in a death grip.

"That's Mokuba, my little brother." Yugi turned his head upward, and found Seto staring at him.

"He's a cute little kid." Yugi said. "He must be precious to you." Yugi whispered.

Seto shifted his eyes to the slumbering Mokuba. "He and Kisara are very precious to me." Seto answered. "So is my clan." He added.

Yugi looked at Seto, "I guess that's why you don't want to come." Yugi said.

Seto nodded, "I don't want to leave them, Kisara and Mokuba. They keep me grounded. Sometimes, I think that I would be a horrible, cold ruler if it wasn't for those two." Seto explained.

"You thought of what might happen if you don't come, haven't you?" Yugi asked. Seto just nodded. "But, you know, if you don't even try, you _will _never see them again." Yugi said.

"I know. I came to the decision that I can't take that chance. I need to go with you in order to save them. Even if I don't come back alive, I'll die knowing that they will be." Seto said.

"So, you're coming?" Yugi asked. Seto nodded. "That's great." Yugi sadi, trying not to wake Mokuba.

Seto lifted himself from the chair he was sitting in, and strode over to Yugi. He put his fingers to his crown, and plucked out the sapphire gem. He then handed it to Yugi, "You have my full guardianship, Yugi the Shepard." Seto pledged.

Yugi smiled at Seto, and took the offered gem. "Thank you." Yugi said. He placed the gem into a hole on the key around his neck. There was a swirl of light blue that surrounded Yugi, and then it ended.

"We shall leave tomorrow I think." Seto said. "I shall have servants pack some food, and other supplies in the morning." Seto added.

"I'm just a little worried." Yugi started. "I mean, we have to travel to the Golden Eyes' territory. Both your clans are enemies." Yugi explained.

"We'll think of something." Seto said, scowling slightly when Yugi mentioned the Golden Eyes. "Now go back to bed and rest. We have long days ahead of us." Seto said.

Yugi nodded and walked back to his room. He took off his shoes, and climbed back into bed. He was surprised when he heard Yami speak, "Is he joining us?" Yam asked.

Yugi smiled, "Yep!" He said cheerfully. He then laid back, and let sleep take him a again.

Yami just grunted and muttered to himself, "Great, another asshole I have to deal with." Yami couldn't believe he now had to deal with Seto and Bakura. He hoped that somehow things would get better.

The next morning Yugi, his guardians, including Seto, stood at the exit gate of the Blue Eyes clan. The servants, like Seto had said, packed food and supplies needed. They were about to leave, when Kisara and Mokuba ran up to them.

Mokuba gave Seto a bear hug, "Come back safely big brother. I'll miss you!" Mokuba cried softly into Seto's shirt.

Seto patted Mokuba's head, "I will, I promise." He said. "Kisara," he started, "take care of Mokuba and the clan. I trust your wisdom and your judgment, I give you my blessing." Seto said, bowing to Kisara.

Kisara bowed back, "I'll my best." She said. "Good luck, all of you." She added.

With saying their goodbyes, Yugi and his guardians were off to continue their journey. "Seto, will Kisara be okay?" Yugi asked.

"Women are highly respected in our clan. She'll be fine, Kisara is no pushover." Seto said.

"Yugi , what if Bakura gets sick again?" Ryou asked.

Yugi just smiled, "Don't worry I have got it covered." He said. Ryou and the others looked confused. Yugi dug through one of his bags, and pulled something out. "Heating pads!" He laughed.

---------------------------------------

Sorry for the wait, my computer got a virus and I lost everything. This chapter took forever though. Sorry if there is OOC-ness with Seto. Seto actually wasn;t that big in this chapter. He will be tough when Jou comes into the picture.(Slaps her hands for typing that.) Oh snap! I think I told you something I wasn't supposed to. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I want to thank my reviewers, and yes, the fountain fairy was the Mystical Elf. Thank you guys, I love all my reviewers, so here's some cookies…(hands out cookies to everyone who reviewed.)

I want to ask if any of you noticed how obvious the Yami/Yugi pairing was in the anime. I mean just watch Waking the Dragons. I think it's so obvious, and I wish they did get together. However, some of the U.S. can't handle Homosexuals, and Master Takahashi didn't make them gay, sadly. So therefore it's up to us writers to satisfy the Yami/Yugi lovers out there. And some other pairings too.

Well, thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it so much. You can flame if you want, and constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thank You!


End file.
